Plus One
by Purp1eLady
Summary: They were all allowed to bring a plus one… only Daniel did though. Daniel/OC
1. Girl Power

**Summary: They were all allowed to bring a plus one… only Daniel did though. Daniel/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Card**

**3****rd**** POV**

Thuds of a pair of boots were heard as a girl walked down the hall. The clinking of her dog tags gave away what she did as a living.

"You are such an asshole!" A girl yelled from a door and she slammed it shut. She was half naked, and the woman raised her eyebrows as she watched the girl get dressed as she walked.

The woman went and knocked on the same door, and a man opened the door. J. Daniel Atlas to be precise.

"Oh my God," Daniel said with a grin. The woman smiled and Daniel ushered the woman in and hugged her.

Daniel stared at the woman in front of him. Adriana Lawrence wasn't your average everyday girl. She entered the Marines when she turned eighteen, dropping out of high school, and following in her father's footsteps who died in war. She had blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and she always had her hair in a hat or in a ponytail.

"How are you?" Daniel asked, "Stupid question- how long are you staying?"

Adriana laughed and said, "For as long as I want. I haven't reenlisted just yet."

"Seriously!?" Daniel pulled her into another hug, "You want something to eat, drink?"

Adriana laughed and said, "Dani, I'm fine. I just want to hang out with my best friend."

Daniel's heart sunk a little at the "best friend" part but none-the-less, he still smiled at her and said, "Alright then."

* * *

**Next Day (Adriana POV)**

"How did you drag me into this?" I asked Daniel as I had my arms crossed as we sat in a taxi.

"I can bring a plus one," Daniel said to me with a smile, "Here, look for yourself."

I grabbed the tarot card from Daniel's hand, and read the back:

_MARCH 29__  
__4:44 PM__  
__EAST EVAN ST.__  
__NY, NY  
YOU MAY BRING ONE MORE PERSON WITH YOU.  
BUT THEY MUST BE TRUSTWORTHY._

"Creepy," I said handing him the card back, "Since when am I trustworthy?"

"You're in the Marines- you're trustworthy." Daniel said as the cab stopped. I rolled my eyes as he got out and I grabbed a twenty and was about to hand it to the driver but he said, "It's free for our soldiers."

I smiled at him and said, "Thank you!"

I got out, and looked at the apartment building and said, "My first day back from Afghanistan and this is what I get myself into- an old, creepy, apartment building." I turned to Daniel, "You so owe me."

Daniel just smiled at me.

"Adriana? Is that you?" I heard. I turned around and saw Henley Reeves grinning at me. I smiled and said, "Henley!"

I ran over and hugged her and Danielle said, "So you two know each other?"

"Yeah, when she was your assistant remember?" I asked Daniel. He nodded slowly and I sighed and said, "That one time I came back, and you were at a show. I went backstage and Henley was there and we talked."

"We became close friends," Henley said with a smile.

Daniel nodded. I rolled my eyes as Henley and I started walking towards the door.

"So how has Afghanistan been?" Henley asked. I gulped and Daniel saved me saying, "She doesn't like talking about it."

"Just remember I'm always here for you, whenever you wanna talk," Henley said to me with a smile. I nodded and said, "Thanks Henley."

"Don't forget about me; I'm here for you too," Daniel said, and I smirked and wrapped my arm around his neck bringing him down to my level and said, " I could never forget about you, Dani boy."

He rolled his eyes at the name, but picked me up making me squeal and clutch onto him tightly. Henley laughed as we walked up the stairs and said, "So I take it Dri is you're plus one, Dani?"

Daniel nodded and I told him, "You drop me and you die."

Daniel just smiled at me. We suddenly stopped walking as we all saw a bald dude with a fedora standing in front of the door. Henley stopped beside us and we all said, "Oh."

Henley showed her card, and the man said, "Oh, kay, so apparently none of us was the only one chosen. Let me be the first one to kick my ego to the curb."

"Excuse me-"

"-Doors' locked," The man said. Daniel set me down, and he attempted to open the door and I watched, amused.

"Wait, hold on, don't tell me…" The man said to Henley and I raised an eyebrow.

"Helen?" The man asked and Daniel and I looked over at the two of them, and the man said, "No, no, Henley?"

"It's on your coffee cup," Daniel and I said together. Henley looked at her coffee cup noticing the name on the side. The man nodded and said, "You're keeping me honest. That wasn't mentalism; that was an observation. Second observation is you are beautiful," The man aimed the last part at me. I rolled my eyes and Daniel said, "She knows how to kill you in over fifty different ways. I'd stay away."

I shot Daniel a glare and shook the man's hand saying, "I'm Adriana Lawrence, that dummy's plus one."

"I'm Merritt McKinney."

"That's nice, very polished, J. Daniel Atlas," Daniel said holding out his hand. Merritt was going to shake his hand but instead gave him the finger. I laughed.

"I know who you are, and I'm not interested in you doing your mentalist thing on me," Daniel said, "Especially since we don't know who brought us here-"

"-I got it… I'm sensing you're a control freak."

"I-I'm sorry, have we met before?" Daniel asked. I laughed and said, "It doesn't take a mentalist to figure that out, you are a control freak."

"Well, I take that as a compliment," Daniel said and I shook my head. As Daniel and Henley talked, Merritt said to me, "So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm in the Marines," I shrugged. Merritt tipped his hat and said, "Well then I'm honored to be in your acquaintance."

Then there were walking sounds and we all turned. He was pretty good looking, but I had my eyes on someone else.

"No way, J. Daniel Atlas," The guy said noticing Daniel. I held back a groan.

"Dude I have seen everything you have ever done, you're like- I idolize you, seriously."

"True fan," Daniel said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Jack by the way."

"Quick question, did you get one of these?" Merritt asked holding up his card.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said pulling out his card, "Death."

Henley held hers up and said, "The High Priestess."

Daniel held his up and said, "The Lover." I coughed and said, "Three minutes."

Daniel glared at me and I grinned.

"The Hermit."

"And she's my plus one," Henley said pulling me towards her. Daniel raised his eyebrow and I said, "Girl power."

Merritt and Jack chuckled.

"So what? Are we waiting for someone? Why are we just-" Jack asked.

"-The door's locked," We all said.

"No, no," Jack said, "Nothing's ever locked."

He bent down and unlocked the door with two paper clips. He did it quickly and as we all walked in Daniel passed me and said, "I could've broken in, but that'd be impolite."

Henley laughed and I smiled as I walked ahead of everybody pulling out a flashlight. I winced as I looked in all of the rooms.

"And I thought Dani's apartment was gross," I muttered.

"Hey!" Daniel said.

"Hi," I smirked.

"Man it's freezing in here," Jack said.

We walked until we made it to a room and Henley said, "What's that?"

"I don't know," Daniel said and I picked up the card on the floor.

"What's it say?" Merritt asked.

"_Now You Don't,"_ I said with a raised eyebrow.

"A rose by any other name," Henley said and placed the rose that was in the vase of water that was also on the floor. Water came out of the bottom of the vase, and headed for the indent on the floor.

"Look at that," Merritt said as all the water filled it up.

"Whoa," Daniel said, and then all the water suddenly dropped and steam came up.

"It's gas," Jack said, and I said, "Relax it's just dry ice."

"Cool."

"What do you think this is all about?" Daniel asked.

"Hang on, hang on," Merritt said and we all watched him patiently.

"I got nothing," Merritt said, and I sighed.

"Okay, thank you for the delay," Daniel said and I chuckled.

"I'm just trying to create the space for wisdom," Merritt said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Dani, be honest- did you do this?" Henley asked Daniel.

"No," Daniel said, and he turned to Jack, "Did you?"

"I wish."

"Why didn't anyone asked me if I did it?" Merritt asked and cleared my throat and decided to put my flashlight in my bag.

"Electricity's out," Jack said when he saw Daniel messing with the light-switch.

"Well let's check," Merritt said, and he turned a light-bulb, and all the sudden blue lights came forwards, and I jumped placing a hand on my side, waiting for my gun to be there and it wasn't, so my breathing was labored. A hand was placed on my arm, and my head whipped around and I was tense. I relaxed seeing Daniel.

"You okay?" He asked.

I just smiled and said, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Liar," Daniel whispered to me.

I turned back to the blue things and I squinted my eyes and said, "They're blueprints."

"They're incredible."

They were making/mapping/showing us something.

"Who do you think did this?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but I really want to meet them," Henley said in awe.

"It's a show," I noted.

"Wow."

Daniel leaned forwards and touched one of the blueprint piece thingies that was floating.

* * *

**AN: TADA! Told you I'd have it up by today :)**


	2. Over the Year

**Summary: They were all allowed to bring a plus one… only Daniel did though. Daniel/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Over the Year**

**Adriana POV**

**One Month Later**

I brushed my hair out of my face and typed on the computer that I had just gotten out of Daniel's apartment and put it in the apartment.

"Got it?" I whipped around and was about to hit the person when a hand caught my wrist.

"You've been doing that whenever you jump, Adriana, you have to tell me what's wrong," Daniel said looking in my eyes. I looked away and said, "Every soldier has their secret."

I then continued typing.

**Later that month**

"Alright," I said as I sat in front of the pile of Legos, "You guys so owe me."

I looked up at the "Four Horsemen" and Henley said, "How?"

"First, I help protect you guys across seas, and second, you're making me play with Legos," I scowled.

"Who doesn't like Legos?" Jack asked.

I scowled and Daniel explained, "Since she swallowed one when we were ten."

"How?" Merritt asked.

"He shoved a Lego in my mouth and I ended up swallowing it. The doctor said it's still digesting," I grumbled as I started stacking the Legos.

"Wow."

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," I said to Jack, Henley, and Merritt as Daniel and I headed home for the night.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Movie and takeout?" He asked. I grinned and said, "Sounds good."

As we walked it got colder.

"How come we had to walk?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I haven't seen any taxi's for a good fifteen minutes," Daniel said.

"That's interesting."

I heard gun shots, and I shot into an alley hiding behind some trashcans.

"Adriana?" Daniel whispered, "Where'd you go?"

I slowly stood up and walked back next to him and he said, "You going to tell me what that was about?"

"It's a long story, Dani," I said quietly as we started walking again.

"We've got a long way to go," Daniel shrugged. I sighed and said, "When I was in Afghanistan, I was in charge of a team. We went in to take out the enemy and there was an explosion," I gulped as I saw the flashback, "Everyone was left dead except me and then I had to fight my way out. I got shot over ten times. I barely made it back to base alive."

Daniel stopped me and said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," Daniel said, "It does matter because I love you, and I don't want to see you hurting."

He stopped quickly hearing what he said.

"Dani," I said, "How long?"

"Junior year of High School," Daniel said quietly, "It was after you beat up that guy because he was making fun of me."

**(AN: Now here is the most stupid reaction after someone confesses their love...)**

I smiled and said, "Come on, let's go get some takeout."

I pulled Daniel along behind me.

**(AN: As I said.)**

**Later that month**

It was just Daniel and I as we were working in his apartment. Well, I was working, he was sort of working. He was practicing his playing card trick. Again. I was currently on my laptop and I sighed finishing off the email to Arthur Tressler's office. I shut the laptop and placed it beside me.

"Pick a card, any card," Daniel asked me.

I scowled and said, "Really Dani?"

He nodded with a smile. He'd been more open with me since he'd told me he loved me, and I'd been a little less jumpy. That also might have to do with the fact that Daniel was making me see a therapist now, but you never know.

I picked a card and looked at it- the queen of hearts. I sighed and he shut his eyes and said, "Put it back in."

I put it back in the deck, and I said, "Okay."

"Is this your card?" He asked me holding out an eight of diamonds. I sighed and said, "Nope."

"Really?" Daniel asked, "How about now?"

He flipped the card over, and it was the queen of hearts. I sighed and said, "Yep. Done now?"

Daniel sighed, sitting next to me and said, "You really are tired."

"No I'm just worried," I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder, "Something could go very wrong."

"Like what?" Daniel asked.

I shrugged and said, "Arthur Tressler could not like us, we could do the trick wrong-"

"-Will you just be quiet?" Daniel asked me as he handed me a box of orange chicken. I raised an eyebrow and said, "When did you-"

"-While you were busy working."

I sighed and grabbed a fork from him and shoveled the food in my mouth.

* * *

I smiled at Daniel as he went on about one of his tricks that went horribly wrong and I laughed when he said, "-And then all the sudden, the lamp caught on fire. It was a disaster."

"I bet," I said with a grin.

I had my feet in his lap and we were on his couch still eating Chinese; a movie was playing in the background but neither of us were paying attention to it.

"Do you ever miss your Dad?" Daniel asked me.

I shrugged and said, "Sometimes. He was never really around for me to know him, so I don't know."

"I'm sorry."

I shrugged and said, "We can't have everything, Daniel. No matter how much you want it."

"I know you wish you could bring them back," Daniel said, "But you can't. It's in the past now."

I brought my knees up to my chest and played with my dog tags that were hanging from my neck. Daniel slid over to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I sighed and said, "One of the soldiers was my best friend. He had a wife and three kids at home. His wife was pregnant with their fourth. He took me under his wing when I enlisted. I made one mistake and I killed him. All of them."

"It's not your fault," Daniel said as he held my face in his hands as I cried, "You couldn't have done anything-"

"-Yes I could've. I could've turned down the position, and someone else would've been in charge. Not me."

"It still would've happened, and those same men would still be dead," Daniel said, "Adriana, you have to realize- it's not your fault."

I looked up at him and said, "I love you, Dani."

Daniel chuckled, leaning his forehead against mine and said, "I love you too."

I then leaned forwards and kissed him. He seemed shocked for a second, but he quickly regained his composure and kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he maneuvered me around till I was straddling his waist.

Once we pulled away for air, Daniel was breathing heavily as he said, "Now that we've got the "I love you's" established," I chuckled, "Dri, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled as I kissed him and said, "Course."

Daniel smiled at me and then stood up, and I clung to him tightly.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as he walked.

"I'm tired," Daniel shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Four Months Later**

I dropped my smile as I walked out of Arthur Tressler's office. He was almost as bad as Daniel with the control freakishness.

I headed out of the building, and I smiled as I saw Daniel leaning against a pole waiting for me.

I walked over to him, and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't see my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but I'm kind of upset right now-"

"Then we'll just have to fix that," Daniel said and he took my hand in his and started pulling me along behind him. I smiled and followed.

"Where are we going?" I asked Daniel as he pulled me closer to him as we walked the streets of New York.

"Somewhere special," Daniel said to me and gave me a grin.

Who can argue with a smile like that?

We walked for a bit until we made it to a park. I smiled as I walked around.

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?" I asked Daniel.

"It is," Daniel said, "Where you beat up the captain of the football team up for me."

I grinned and said, "Aww, Dani. This is so sweet."

I turned around to look back at our old high school and I shook my head and said, "Damn, how long has it been since we've been here? Nine years? Ten? Seems like forever."

I turned around and I was met with Daniel on one knee.

"Adriana, I know we've only been going out for two months, but I've loved you since I was seventeen. And all I know is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how weird it is. Will you marry me?"

I smiled and said, "Of course, Dani."

He grinned and pulled me into a kiss. I heard clapping and saw Henley, Merritt, and Jack come out from behind a tree.

"Beautiful, that was just beautiful," Henley said as she sniffed.

"Henley, are you crying?" Merritt asked her.

Jack wrapped an arm around her and she sniffed and said, "I'm sorry," She turned to Jack, "Why can't you be that sweet?"

"Sweet? I can be sweet," Jack said.

Yeah, Henley and Jack were together. He manned up and asked her out about two months ago. They've been going strong since. Merritt was single as a pringle.

Daniel smiled down at me, and I kissed him again.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

I smiled as Daniel twirled me around and my wedding dress flew around. I laughed as I leaned into his chest as we continued to dance.

People were around us drinking and eating. Merritt was dancing with one of my single cousins and Henley and Jack were sitting at a table flirting even though they were dating.

"Having fun, Mrs. Atlas?" Daniel asked me. I smiled and said, "Definitely, Mr. Atlas."

He chuckled and leaned down and kissed me. As we continued to dance he said, "I know I don't talk about my feelings a lot… but I want you to know, I love you more than you think, Dri. So much."

I smiled and said, "I love you too, Daniel."

* * *

**AN: I had a much funnier ending, but if you guys really want it I'll post it after I finish the story as an extra chapter.**

**I know this chapter is kinda weird, but I wanted to explain how we get to the next chapter which is where the movie... continues (?)**

**So two more days and a new update.  
Unless you guys want to do the, you give me blank reviews and I'll post a new chapter whenever I get them, but not small "please update soon," reviews. More like long and has at least a full sentence.**

**So option one is wait two days or option two is give me a certain amount of LONG AND MEANINGFUL reviews and I'll post a new chapter when I get them. Personally I like option one so yeah. Choosy choose choose. Please. :D**


	3. One Year Later

**Summary: They were all allowed to bring a plus one… only Daniel did though. Daniel/OC**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT ADRIANA AND MY IDEAS.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- One Year Later**

**Adriana POV**

The crowd clapped and Daniel, Henley, Jack, and Merritt all walked around as Merritt said, "Thank you; now we would like to do something that would, well, set us a bit apart."

"For our final trick we're going to do something never before seen on a Las Vegas stage," Henley said. Jack then said, "Or any stage for that matter."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Daniel said, "Tonight we are going to rob a bank."

Everyone cheered and yelled and I smiled and clapped.

I was in the audience sitting next to Arthur Tressler and his assistant, Jasmine. It was opening night for the "Four Horsemen" or as I liked to call them, my husband and my three best friends.

"That's a lot of excitement for a crime," Daniel said with a laugh.

There were laughs and Henley said, "I'm getting excited! What about you people!?"

Everyone smiled and clapped. Jack ran over to Merritt who they both jumped up and clapped hands. Everyone cheered even louder, and Jack went and kissed Henley and she was bright red. Everyone cheered even louder while I laughed.

"Now please, please, settle down," Daniel said, "Now who here has a bank they would like us to rob?"

Almost everyone raised their hands.

"Wow, that's a lot, so we'll just choose one at random," Daniel said with a laugh, "My associates will make sure it's random, right?"

Daniel looked up at me at for a second and gave me a loving smile. I smiled at him, and he grinned. I don't even know how he saw that…

"Elvis, help me out bud," Jack said as he held the bowl down for the guy dressed as Elvis. He picked one out and handed it to Jack.

"These are ping pong balls that have section numbers on them," Daniel explained, "Jack could you hand me your ball?"

Jack tossed Daniel the ball, and he read out, "Section B."

Everyone cheered again, and Daniel said, "I don't know why everybody's happy it's only going to be them… Merritt, can I get a row please?"

Merritt tossed the ball to him, and Daniel caught it and said, "We are looking at… row number five. Now, a random seat number?"

Henley tossed him her ball, and Daniel read out, "Number thirteen. Ah, lucky number thirteen," Daniel smirked. I rolled my eyes and said, "The cheeky bastard."

"What?" Jasmine asked me. I smiled and said, "Our honeymoon sweet was room number thirteen."

Arthur and Jasmine laughed.

"B-5-13, where are you? Sir, please stand up," Daniel said to the man. A man stood up and I shifted a bit in my seat, "Could you confirm for me that this is in fact your seat? B-5-13?"

Daniel smirked at number thirteen again. I smiled as Henley read my mind and slapped Daniel upside the head as she passed him. The crowd laughed, and Daniel said, "What was that for?"

"Dri," Henley said simply.

A man stood up, and I shifted a bit as the man said, "Yes."

"Okay, wonderful," Daniel said, and he tossed the balls to the side, "Now could you please tell us your name and the name of your bank?"

"My name is Etienne Forcier," The man said, "And my bank is the Credit Republican of Paris."

"French, okay, ah, we were hoping for something a little more local kind of like, mom and pop credit union. No security, but that's fine just as I promised. Could you come up to the stage and we'll rob your bank," Daniel said.

"And while he's doing that there are two people here tonight, and without either of them we would just be five magicians working on the circuit, trying to- well actually trying to get here," Daniel said, "You probably know this man from one of the many many companies he puts his name on, and you probably know this woman because she has my last name."

"He is our friend, he is our benefactor, Mr. Arthur Tressler," Henley said, "And the lovely, beautiful, gorgeous," She turned to Daniel, "I can't think of anymore…"

"Stunning," Daniel said with a smile.

"-Stunning, Adriana Atlas," Henley said with a smile, "She's our manager and she also happens to be Daniel's wife."

"Please stand up Arthur, Mrs. Atlas," Daniel said, he smiled, "That sounds nice."

"The only man here with the Queen's cell phone number," Merritt said, and I laughed as did everyone else, "Plus the only person who's laid Daniel and not run away afterwards."

I put a hand over my mouth to try and hold in my giggles, and Daniel smiled at Merritt and said, "At least I've been laid in the last year."

"Oh," The crowd said and I giggled.

"Please, stay standing Arthur," Daniel said, "I just want to say when we came to see Mr. Tressler we promised as a unit, we could become the biggest name in magic."

"So we wanted to say thank you, and Art, if you notice in the sign out venue we put your name on top," Henley said.

"If you turn out to be as good as you think you are, then my girl, that won't be necessary much longer," Arthur said.

"We haven't done our closer yet, why don't you watch it for yourself," Henley said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Arthur Tressler."

"Daniel, Dri also has a small announcement for you, but since she actually can't say it because she's too nervous-"

"-Wow, my wife is nervous, what a shock," Daniel said.

"Shut up and let me finish," Henley said and the crowd laughed.

"Dri… is pregnant," Henley said with a smile. The crowd awed and clapped.

I think Daniel went into a state of shock, but he quickly snapped out of it and jumped off the stage. He ran up the stairs to me, and took me in his arms and kissed me. The crowed awed again.

"I love you," Daniel said.

"I love you too," I said with a small laugh, "Now go back on stage, I think you're making Henley freak out because you're not on schedule."

"Actually, I planned he was going to do this," Henley said with a smirk, "I'm proud of myself."

Daniel kissed me once more, and pushed me down into my seat and then ran down the steps again and quickly hopped back up on stage.

"Thank you for that great news," Daniel said, "And once again the cardinal of clairvoyance, Merritt McKinney," Daniel pointed at Merritt who had snapped Etienne out of his trance.

"Etienne, what Jack is bringing to the stage now, is what we in the magic world call a teleportation helmet," Merritt explained, "You will need this as it will literally fold through space and time to your bank in the… eighth…" Etienne shook his head a little, "…Ninth on this arrondissement. Once you are there, we will be able to speak with you through this helmet," Merritt said and Jack put it on Etienne's head. "That's just beautiful; it has the added effect of it being stylish; it's about time the French learn from America on that subject."

"But before you go anywhere, please pick a card, any card," Daniel said. Etienne was about to grab one when Daniel said, "No," And he pulled the card away, "It's old; American joke. You can pick that one."

Daniel was literally glowing with happiness, he couldn't stop smiling no matter how hard he tried. I smiled at that.

Etienne picked the card and Daniel said, "Now show it to your friends in section B there, but not the rest. Now if you could just sign your name there. Anywhere."

Etienne signed it and Daniel said, "Now put it in your pocket."

"And now for one tiny detail," Henley said, and she pulled out a black scarf from her jacket and it flew around and made the teleporter. Everyone cheered and I smiled and clapped.

"Now, Etienne, let's step into this hot little contraption," Merritt said. They pulled the cover over Etienne, and Merritt said, "It's 11:50pm here in Vegas, and its 8:50am in Paris, your bank opens in less than 10 minutes."

"One," Daniel said.

"Two," Merritt and Jack said.

"Three," Henley said and pressed the button.

The machine completely smashed together, and I felt my eyes widen. There were gasps of shock, and Merritt said, "What the fuck... It wasn't supposed to happen like that was it? I liked that little French guy."

I laughed.

"Where'd he go?" Merritt asked.

"Wait, wait, wait," Daniel said pointing to the screen, "There he is."

Everyone cheered, and Daniel said, "Etienne, it's Daniel Atlas, can you hear me? Etienne are you okay?"

"Yes," Etienne said.

"Perfect," Daniel said, "What do you see in there?"

"Money," Etienne said, "Is this real?"

"Yes, three million or so Euros worth. Now here's what we need you to do," Daniel explained, "I want you to take the card you signed out of your pocket, and I want you to take the ticket stub from tonight's show. And I want you to put it right there in the middle of the money. Now, drop it."

Etienne did what he was told, and I rolled my wedding ring around my finger as Daniel said, "Now on the side of your helmet you should feel a button. Now don't press it just yet. Now that button activates an air duct that connects Paris to Las Vegas. Now you can press it."

"Now Etienne, hold on tight," Jack said, "You might feel a bit of a vacuum."

The money started getting sucked up, and soon Daniel said, "Wait a second…"

All the money started falling from the top of the building and I grinned as they all stood on the bottom level of the stage.

"Thank you, Etienne!" Daniel said, "Thank you everyone!"

"We are the Four Horsemen," They all said.

"Goodnight!" Henley yelled.

"Goodnight," Merritt said, and they all held hands and bowed.

* * *

**AN: Kinda OOC Daniel but I want him romantic and cute, okay? Okay.  
**

**:P**


	4. Federal Bureau of Investigation

**Summary: They were all allowed to bring a plus one… only Daniel did though. Daniel/OC**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT ADRIANA AND MY IDEAS.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- FBI**

**Adriana POV**

I sipped on a cup of coffee as I was in the hotel room. I was so tired. I don't know how Daniel did it. I mean I used to be able to do it, but now- ugh.

"Good morning," Daniel said and he leaned down and kissed me on the head. I just yawned again. Daniel chuckled and I said, "How do you do it? I mean," I yawned, "How are you able stay up so late and then wake up so early in the morning?"

"I actually woke up this early every morning before we got married, Dri," Daniel said as he leaned against the counter. I just stared at him in awe.

"I guess not being in the military and sleeping in for over a year has helped my brain go back into the high school stage," I said and yawned again.

* * *

I was leaning over the counter reading a magazine when Daniel turned to me and said, "Pick a card, any card."

"Again?" I asked looking up.

"Yep."

I rolled my eyes and picked a card. I looked at it- seven of diamonds. I put it back in the deck and I watched Daniel shuffle it amazingly fast. He picked out a card and said, "Is it this your card?"

"Nope," I said as I looked at his card- six of diamonds.

"Didn't you choose a six of diamonds?" He asked me confused.

"Seven," I said nonchalantly.

Daniel turned around facing the windows as he had his thinking face on.

I just smiled shaking my head. I grabbed the coffee pot and was about to pour myself some more decaf when the door burst open and there was a yell of, "FBI! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

It made me jump, spilling the coffee on my hand. I winced and shook my hand. Daniel, not caring about the guns on him, pulled me over to the sink and pushed my hands under the water.

"In a minute," Merritt said as he was reading a book.

"Put the book down," An agent said.

"Okay, ya got me," Merritt said with a smirk. I winced as Daniel grazed his thumb over the burn accidentally.

"Sorry," Daniel said to me. I sighed and said, "_You_ shouldn't be apologizing."

"Freeze put your hands in the air!" Another agent yelled to Henley who was coming down the stairs.

"Oh my… do one of you guys mind giving us a hand with our bags?" Henley asked.

* * *

I walked beside Daniel, who was handcuffed, through the Casino. I wasn't handcuffed because I wasn't a "Four Horseman." But I was still their manager, plus I was Daniel's wife so I had every reason to come along. Everyone was cheering as we walked and I was shocked as Daniel slipped his hand into mine even though he was in cuffs.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Dylan was getting pretty fed up with the Atlas kid.

He rubbed a hand over his face and took notice of the white-gold wedding band that was on Atlas' left hand. He inwardly smirked.

"So you have a wife?" Dylan asked.

Daniel nodded with a small smile.

"How long have you two been married?"

"We're going on eight months next week," Daniel said.

"What would you feel like if she went to jail? She wouldn't last long-"

"-Now you listen to me, you won't touch her," Daniel said trying to keep the anger out of his voice though it didn't work.

"Why's that?" Dylan questioned.

"I'd go to jail in a heartbeat for her." Daniel said, "You'll have to go through me first."

Dylan sighed as he stood up. As he headed towards the door he stopped and said, "Funny thing is: that's exactly what she said about you."

* * *

Daniel smiled as he saw Adriana leaning against the side of the car.

"Hey honey," She said with a grin. Daniel picked her up, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and he kissed her deeply.

"They're just so adorable," Henley said and then got in the second car with Merritt and Jack.

"I love you, so so so so so-"

"-I love you too," Adriana said with a smile as she looked up at her husband. She sighed and said, "Sadly I have to break this lovely moment to say, we have to get to the airport."

Daniel sighed and then held the door open for her. She smiled and slid in and before Daniel got in behind her he threw a wave at Dylan who watched the encounter with his boss at the front steps.

* * *

**Adriana POV**

Daniel wrapped an arm around my shoulders as the car started to the airport.

"Have you gone to a doctor yet?" Daniel asked me. I looked at him confused and I said, "For what?"

"The baby."

"Sorry, busy morning, kinda forget for a second," I said with a small laugh. Daniel smiled at me and I said, "I made one for when we get to New Orleans."

Daniel smiled and leaned down and said to my stomach, "You better be a girl because I want to spoil you."

I giggled and said, "You are so strange, Dani."

Daniel smiled and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. As we pulled away from each other I started playing with his hair and I said, "I still can't believe we got away with that. And they didn't even question me."

Daniel smiled and said, "They wouldn't question you. Why would a retired, pregnant, Marine steal from a French bank when she was at her husband's Las Vegas magic show?"

I smiled and said, "That sounds nice."

"What?" Daniel asked.

"You being my husband," I said with a smile. Daniel smiled and said, "I don't like it. I love it. You are all mine."

He pulled me into his lap, and I laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I said as I ran my hand through Daniel's hair.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_We need to pick up the pace a bit, you guys," I said as I watched all the workers making the Credit Republican of Paris' vault._

"_Hello," Daniel said as he walked down the steps towards me. I didn't spare him a glance as I was pouring over the blueprints._

"_How's everyone doing?" Daniel asked. I groaned as I looked up and down from the papers back up to one of the walls._

"_What happened?" Daniel asked as he rubbed my back. This is what I loved about him, he knew exactly what to do and or say when I was upset._

_I sighed and said, "Boys!" They all stopped working to look at me, "You had the blueprints backwards," I held up the paper, "Left goes on the right, right goes on the left."_

* * *

_(Still flashback)_

_Daniel smiled at me as he tossed the coin chip up in the air and I laughed and he tossed it up in the air again but in front of Etienne's face. Daniel and I acted like nothing happened, continuing on with our walk.  
_

* * *

_(Still flashback)_

_I got out of the car and helped open the back of the armored truck that Henley and Daniel were in._

_We all quickly zipped up the real money, and traded it with the flash paper money._

_As we drove away we were stopped by a car and I said, "I got this one."_

_I wasn't going to play the nice way as I got out of the back of the car. It wasn't even a police officer. I elbowed the guy in the face when he tried grabbing me, and I kicked the other in the groin. I then kicked the first guy in the gut, and then pulled out a gun from underneath my shirt. Daniel came behind him and knocked him out._

"_Why did they stop us?" I asked as we got back in the car._

"_Probably saw us take the money, they won't remember anything by morning though," Merritt said with a smirk. I just shook my head._

_End Flashback_

* * *

I typed on my laptop, my feet up out of my heels and laying on the seat in front of me as I was working on the plane. I groaned as I felt a pain in my stomach.

"Hey, you okay?" Jasmine asked me. I nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I continued to work until another pain, yet sharper, pierced through my stomach. I groaned and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Jasmine watched Adriana get up from her seat, and head into the bathroom.

"Daniel," Daniel looked up at Jasmine calling his name, "I think something's wrong with Adriana."

Daniel quickly got up, and knocked on the bathroom door saying, "Dri, it's me."

There was a click, and Daniel walked into the restroom quickly.

* * *

**Daniel POV**

I shut the door behind me and locked it. I looked at Adriana who had her arms wrapped around her stomach tightly (thank God for private airplane bathrooms that are bigger than the average plane bathroom.) I squatted down in front of her, and said, "Dri, what's wrong?"

"My stomach is killing me," She said with a groan.

"Maybe it was something bad you ate," I suggested. She shook her head no and said, "That's not it. I've had food poisoning before."

I brushed some hair out of her face and said, "We'll figure it out. We've got the baby's appointment later, so you can relax."

She gripped my hand tightly and said, "Dani, this doesn't feel right. I think something's wrong."

I held her face in my hands and said, "Even if it is, I still love you and I'll be right beside you the whole way."

She smiled and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said and kissed her.

* * *

I had my head laid on Daniel's shoulder as I played with his fingers. He was messing with some coins in his other hand. Jack was sitting across from us ancy as hell as he listened to Henley laugh with Merritt. He then got up and I said, "Uh oh."

Daniel followed my gaze, and he shook his head saying, "This is not going to end well."

"Uh, we got a show to prepare for," Jack said, and I shared a confused look with Daniel.

"Oh, do we now?" Merritt asked standing up, and I watched closely as Jack backed up when Merritt walked towards him.

"No, no, no, you're not doing that thing to me," Jack said as he waved his hands in the air. I smiled and Daniel leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Remember when that was what I did to you and Merritt?"

I giggled and Daniel smiled, kissing me on the head.

"What thing? I'm just looking at you," Merritt countered, and I smiled watching the pair.

"I've been watching you for a year, I know all of your little tricks," Jack said as Daniel wrapped an arm around me.

"That what they are to you? Tricks?" Merritt asked.

"Yes, it's gimmicks, it's Barnum's statements- it's reading the eyes, body language- I get it," Daniel said as he entered himself into the conversation.

"If it's such an easy thing, why don't you do Dri?" Merritt asked. I smirked and said, "Yeah Dani, why don't you _do_ me?"

Daniel smirked down at me and said, "I already have."

Henley burst out laughing and Daniel wrapped his arm around my shoulders saying, "I was kidding, but I've known Dri since I was seven. I know her like the back of my hand," Daniel said, "I'll do Henley."

"If your wife is too easy, then I'm too easy," Henley said crossing her arms.

"She's got a point," I said, "Me and Henley practically think the exact same things."

Daniel shrugged and Jack said, "Wait, does that mean I'm dating Dri too then?"

"Hell no," Daniel said and pulled me closer to him possessively. I giggled and Jack smirked.

"Why don't you do Jasmine?" I suggested.

"No, do me," Arthur suddenly said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, do Art," Merritt said grinning.

Daniel pulled me up, and he didn't let go of my hand as we all switched spots and I crossed my legs sitting in the seat next to Merritt which was the closest to where Daniel was standing. Henley sat in the seat behind Arthur, Jack leaned on the seat behind me, and Jasmine sat on my right.

"Alright, so just uh, stay with me," Daniel said as he made a motion towards his eyes.

"So Art you were a tough kid," Daniel started, "You know kind of a real rapscallion. You had a dog, a real brutish bread. I want to say… Ben the bulldog."

"Actually, I was a prissy little tot," Arthur said, "I had a fluffy white pet called Snuffles."

I bit my lip and I giggled a bit trying not to full out laugh at my husband's attempt.

"I got it, I can try one. I can do **way **better than that," Jack said.

"He can way better than that," Henley said as she kissed her boyfriend.

"But come on, one more try," Daniel said, "Let's do family. You had an Uncle on your mother's side, he a kind of- a real masculine name, kind of salted the Earth, a real stick-it-to-you, he was some kind of- Paul… Thompson? Was it a Paul- Okay, you know what, I got nothing."

"Nearly though," Arthur said.

"Was I?" Daniel asked shocked.

"Yeah, my Uncle's name was Cushman Armatich **(If I spelled that wrong I'm sorry,)**"Arthur said with a laugh.

"Really? Snuffles and Cushman Armatich? That was your childhood?" Daniel asked. I laughed at that.

"I certainly hope tonight's show is going to be better than this," Arthur said. I smiled and said, "Don't worry, Art."

"Just you wait," Daniel said with a smile.

Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

**AN: I barely had enough energy to post this. Ugh, I'm so tired.**

**Anyways what's with no reviews? I don't get any anymore. I go to look for a new review and *crickets* :(**


	5. Act II

**Summary: They were all allowed to bring a plus one… only Daniel did though. Daniel/OC**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT ADRIANA AND MY IDEAS.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Act II**

**Adriana POV**

Daniel and I walked down the streets of New Orleans. I was holding his hand tightly, nervous for the doctor. There hadn't been any more stomach pains but I was still worried.

Daniel held open the door for me, and I walked in with a gulp and reassuring smile from my husband.

* * *

I felt my mouth drop.

"They kicked you." I blinked and said, "They?"

"You're having triplets." That's when Daniel went down. As in passed out.

I quickly hopped off the table and leaned over him, and said to the doctor, "Can you get me a pillow or something?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back."

She stepped out of the room, and I quickly shook my head and said, "Oh Dani. Why'd you have to pass out?"

She came back in, and handed me a pillow. I slipped it under her head and she said, "This is normal. It's shocking for the men to find out they're having more than one child."

I giggled and said, "Probably. Much less triplets."

She smiled and said, "Anyways. Back to the actual matter at hand; they all just kicked you at one time. On purpose."

"Why?"

"That's way of saying they love you. Technically they want to tell you they're there," The doctor explained.

"Wait, shouldn't I be at least six months along before they kick me like that?"

"You are six months along," The doctor said with a chuckle, "You're just one of the mothers that stay extremely small when you're pregnant."

"Are the babies okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, they're perfectly fine. I checked them out during the ultrasound, they're perfectly healthy, and in about two months' time they'll be here."

I sighed and said, "Wow."

"Yeah, that's usually the reaction we get. Be thankful that you didn't go all the way through the pregnancy without knowing it. You could be in labor and not know you were pregnant."

I nodded and said, "Yeah. Good point."

She smiled and said, "You'll need to see another doctor next month, and try not to get too stressed out."

I nodded and thought, _yeah, me and my husband are about to be partners for a criminal mastermind. Yeah, that's not stressful __**at all.**_

"You can stay here until he wakes up," The doctor said with a smile.

"Thank you!" I said to her. She smiled at me, shook my hand, and left the room. I sat in one of the chairs and looked down at Daniel who was on the floor still out of it.

I nodded and said, "Any time, babe."

* * *

I brushed my hair back as I walked through the seats and I heard, "Mrs. Atlas."

I smiled as I saw Alma Dray and Dylan Rhodes. It was Dylan who called me. I walked over and said, "Hello detectives. How can I help you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to sit over here," Dylan said. I smiled and said, "In other words, you want to question me, without questioning me in your FBI building. Correct?"

"Smart. Just like your husband," Alma noted. I shrugged and said, "You pick up a couple things from your other half."

I sat down on the other side of Dylan and crossed my legs.

"So how did you and Atlas meet?" Dylan asked. I laughed and said, "We grew up together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we were best friends all through high school. We did everything together. Until I joined the marines that is."

"You were in the Marines?" Dylan asked shocked. I nodded and said, "Yeah. I thought you would know that, _detectives_."

I smiled at them standing up and said, "Excuse me, Daniel needs me."

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

As Adriana walked towards Daniel who was waiting for her on the steps of the upper level; Dylan and Alma watched their interaction closely.

Daniel smiled as he took his wife in his arms and she softly kissed him. He kissed her on the head as he took her hand and they headed downstairs.

"He seems very protective of her," Alma noted.

"We can use that to our advantage."

* * *

**Adriana POV**

"Arthur Tressler presents," The announcer started, "Jack Wilder; Henley Reeves; Merritt McKinney; and Daniel Atlas- the Four Horsemen."

I sat in my seat on the bottom level, and I sucked on my teeth.

"What is magic?" Daniel started, "Our argument; nothing but targeted deception. So I want you to look, look as closely as possible because the tricks you are about to see may not seem connected, but we assure you they are. Is what follows one-hundred different tricks, or is it one giant illusion?"

The stage blacked out, and I rolled my wedding ring around my finger.

* * *

**(AN: I'm skipping part of the show, so be warned.)**

"Now Art, don't worry, we have a flashlight for you too," Merritt said as Jack carried the flashlight on stage.

They were in the middle of the final stage, and I was getting freakishly cold, but Daniel noticing (the sly magician he is) handed his jacket to one of the workers backstage, and told them to give his jacket to me. I rolled my eyes at it at the time. But now I loved him even more because I wasn't that cold anymore.

Jack turned on the flashlight and he shined it straight in Daniel's face. I laughed. Daniel shot me joking glare and I smiled at him. Then all the sudden Henley said, "Whoa."

"What's going on there Daniel," Merritt asked.

"Wait a second, this is weird. A minute ago it said, 144,579,651. But now it says 70,000 dollars less." Daniel explained.

"Now, uh, Josepha, can you stand up?" Merritt asked the woman in the crowd, who happened to only be a few seats away from me, "Now what is your new number?"

"70,562 now in my account," Josepha said with a grin.

"Is it possible that Josepha's balance went up the exact amount that Art's went down?" Henley asked.

"Hey, check it out," Jack said, "It's happening again."

"Is it?" Daniel asked and then everyone looked at the card and the number changed.

"Wow, it is!" Henley said, "Art's balance has gone down another 280K!"

"Nina Robertson," Merritt said, "What does yours say?"

"281,477 dollars," Nina said.

Jack set down the flashlight and Henley said, "We have a confession to make."

"She's right," Jack said, "We lied about something."

"None of you were chosen at random," Daniel said.

"All of you have one thing in common," Merritt said.

"Everyone in this room was victim of one of the hard times that hit one of America's most treasured cities," Henley said.

"Some of you lost your houses, cars," Merritt started.

"Businesses."

"Your loved ones," Daniel said and he looked at me as he said it. I smiled at him in reassurance telling him, _I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, "_But all of you were insured by the same company."

And they all said, "Tressler insurance."

There were angry yells and Merritt said, "You were abandoned!"

"You were loop-holed!"

"Out of your settlements!" Jack finished.

"This is all for show, correct?" Arthur asked Henley. I giggled as Henley said, "Only we're doing it on stage in front of a paying audience, then yes. It's for show."

"Whoa, whoa," A guy from the audience said, "I got 82,000 dollars on my bank account! It says it right here on my cell phone! Everybody look at your cellphones right now!"

They all looked and then they all stood up and cheered. I took this as my time to exit. I stood up carefully and started making my way outside.

"Hey, did you do this!?" Arthur asked angrily.

"How could we Art? We don't have your password…"

"We'd need access to information we could never get our hands on," Henley said with a smirk.

"Yes, security questions like, I don't know your mother's maiden name, or the name of your first pet," Daniel said sarcastically. Henley, Jack, and Daniel were standing at the back getting ready for their grand exit.

"Where would we get that information, Art?" Merritt asked.

"You certainly would never tell us."

Arthur made a lunge for Merritt, but with a wave of Merritt's hand, Arthur was chained to the stage.

"STOP, NOBODY MOVE!" Dylan yelled.

Daniel waved at him, and the cop yelled, "FREEZE!"

Merritt laughed as the same people the he hypnotized said, "QUARTERBACK!" And ran towards the cop.

"We are the Four Horsemen!" They all said, "Goodnight!"

They all went up and I started walking quickly. On the way I slid out of my heels, and headed to where Daniel and I were going to meet up.

All the sudden a body dropped next to me, and I jumped as Daniel grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him. We ran and I noticed Alma was behind us. Great.

As we ran through the crowd, Dylan ended up seeing us, so they were both following us now. Daniel and I had a tight grip on each other and at the moment I was glad I wasn't one of the women who got huge when they were pregnant. If so, we would've been screwed.

Daniel and I hopped over a cement rock, and he pulled me up, but I heard the click of a gun, and, "STOP!"

I didn't move as Daniel and her made eye-contact, but I knew her decision the second before she made it.

I moved in front of Daniel the split second as the trigger was pulled. The bullet hit the right side of my chest, and Daniel dove forwards to catch me. He quickly picked me up, and high-tailed it out of there. I had my arms wrapped lazily around his neck as he ran.

"I forgot how much getting shot hurts," I commented.

* * *

**AN: This is such an eventful chapter, I'm very proud of it.  
**


	6. You Look Funny Upside Down

**Summary: They were all allowed to bring a plus one… only Daniel did though. Daniel/OC**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT ADRIANA AND MY IDEAS.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- "You look funny upside down."**

**Daniel POV**

I looked down at Adriana as I ran. She was leaning against my chest, fighting to keep her eyes open. I burst through the doors of the "safe house" and Henley, Jack, and Merritt looked at me.

"Dri's been shot," I said barely staying calm.

The girl I loved had been shot, for me. While she was pregnant. With triplets. Excuse me for wanting to freak out.

"What?" Henley asked.

"Alright, I'm going to need a pair of pliers, lots of towels, a new change of clothes for her, some string, and a needle with alcohol." We all looked at Merritt confused.

"DO YOU WANT HER TO LIVE OR NOT!?" Merritt snapped.

I set Dri down on the kitchen table softly as everyone ran to get the things that Merritt needed.

"Baby, you gotta stay with me," I said to Adriana as I brushed some hair out of her face. She softly grabbed my hand and they all came back requesting the things that Merritt needed. He threw out orders to Henley and Jack as I gently took off my jacket from Adriana. I was able to take a good look at her dress which was now probably ruined since all the white on it was red.

"Daniel, we have to take her dress off." Merritt said. I just nodded as Henley peeled it back. She was still bleeding. Badly.

"Daniel, you can stay but the rest of you have to leave." Merritt said as he grabbed the pliers out of the alcohol where they were soaking.

They all exited the room, and Adriana said, "Dani's staying, right?"

"Yeah, Dri. I'm right here," I said and kissed her forehead.

"Can I pass out now?" She asked and Merritt said, "Not yet."

"Keep conversation with me," I said to her. She blinked and said, "You look funny upside down."

I chuckled and Dri gasped in pain as Merritt used the pliers to dig the bullet out. Dri squeezed my hand but didn't scream.

Merritt placed the bullet down on a plate, and said, "Now for the sewing part."

"I'm surprised you're not screaming your lungs out," Merritt noted as he started sewing Dri up.

"Think of it this way; be on a table getting helped by one of your best friends with your husband right beside you, or be bleeding on the ground in the middle of a war with bombs going off. Personally, I like the first choice." Adriana explained. I kissed her on the head and Merritt handed me a washcloth and said, "Here you are."

I looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes and said, "Like you would let me wipe off your wife's chest area. I'll be outside."

Adriana leaned back and I wiped of all the blood and I said, "I think your dress is ruined."

She shrugged and said, "I didn't really like it."

I helped her up, and she winced a couple times, but she made it to a full ninety degrees sitting up. I helped her slide on one of my college sweatshirts; she winced every now and then, but we got it on.

I then helped her stand up and into a pair of jeans. I helped her put on a small jacket and when it was on she grabbed my hands.

"I'm sorry, Dani."

"For what?"

"For scaring you like that," Adriana said looking down. I tilted her head up and said, "Of course I was scared. I was scared I was going to lose you, these little guys down there," I pointed at her stomach, "But I'm glad you're okay."

She leaned her head on my chest, and I kissed her head, wrapping my arms around her. There was a knock on the door and I sighed. I quickly changed shirts and Adriana went out and Henley hugged her softly. I grabbed Dri's bag, and mine and said, "We need to get going."

"I already got a rental," Jack said holding a pair of keys.

"Good, let's get to the airport before they realize where we're going," Daniel said and he took my hand softly and we headed down the stairs. There were cops coming in the front door so we had to take the back way.

Daniel and I quickly walked across the parking lot, and he helped me in the passenger's seat as Henley and Jack made their way across the parking lot. If we were trying not to get noticed, going in a group of five would be very noticeable.

Jack tossed Daniel the keys, and Daniel started up the car. Merritt got in last, and Daniel made his way around the FBI officers that scattered the parking lot. Surprisingly we made it past them quickly and Daniel started the drive to the airport.

* * *

**Adriana POV**

"The firewall's down."

I was sitting on the couch, chin on my hand as I watched them all work. None of them were letting me move. Jack and Henley didn't like seeing me in pain whenever I moved (the pain medicine I took wasn't really working,) Merritt was worried about me re-opening the stitches, and Daniel… well he was worried, didn't want to see me in pain, and didn't want to re-open the stitches.

"Do they know about this?" Henley asked.

"They who?" Daniel asked as he handed me a set of papers which I put in a separate bag. I tossed him Dylan's phone and he smashed it on the ground and threw it on a pile of papers that weren't needed.

"Them; whoever we're working for."

"Who are we working for? And are we prepared to go to jail for this?"

"Stop being paranoid," Daniel said and I stood up and everyone simultaneously looked at me.

"I got shot," I snapped, "I'm not going to break whenever I move."

They all went back to what they were doing.

"It really does happen," Merritt countered and Daniel said, "It happened to you, it doesn't mean it's going to happen to us."

I went through a stack of papers and pulled out the ones I needed and put them in a folder and then my bag. I handed Jack a couple papers and he said, "Guys, I don't know if I can do this. I don't want to go to jail, ya know."

"Well don't screw up," Daniel said, "You're always talking about how you want to be treated like an adult, now might be a good time to start acting like one. Stick to the plan. Stay here and burn it all."

"I don't know what I'm doing here," Merritt said as I tossed more papers into the fire trying to help Jack.

"Well I don't know what you would be doing anywhere else."

"I'm here for the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. That's it. Then I'm gone." Merritt said, and I said, "You can do whatever you want when this is over, Merritt. But until then, you stick to the plan."

"Hey guys, uh," Daniel said, "They're here."

I hugged Jack and grabbed my bag. Daniel grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and Henley was hugging Jack tightly. He kissed her and I said, "Hen, we gotta go."

She sniffled, grabbed her bag and followed me. Daniel shut the door behind her. We headed down the stairs and Merritt held open the trash- chute and said, "Ladies first."

Henley went down, and then Daniel went and then I went. Daniel steadied me and then Merritt dropped down. We all went down the stairs quickly, and then I whistled for a cab. I got in the back with Henley and Merritt as Daniel got in the front.

Henley watched the building as we drove away and I smiled at her softly and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

* * *

**AN: Kinda short but it has a lot of important things in there.**

**I put a little Jack/Henley fluff in there because I have some Jack/Henley lovers reading the story.**

**Also, if you're confused on why Daniel didn't take Dri to a hospital it's because since Alma shot Dri, they would've put a call in to all the hospitals to keep her and Daniel there so they would catch them. If I didn't get any of the medical stuff right, I'm sorry.**

**One more thing: do you guys want me to make a video for Daniel and Dri?**


	7. Epilogue

**Summary: They were all allowed to bring a plus one… only Daniel did though. Daniel/OC**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT ADRIANA AND MY IDEAS.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Epilogue  
**

I laid down in the warehouse that we were all hiding in at the moment. I was the only one here and I was lonely. No one wanted me moving much, so Jack went alone to get the money. Daniel, Henley, and Merritt went to do the final trick and I was stuck here.

I stood up when the door broke open and Dylan stood before me. I stayed completely still. He had his gun out and he had no back up. Smart.

"Daniel left you here? Alone? Defenseless?" Dylan asked, "Some husband."

"He only left me here because I was shot. By your girlfriend."

"How is that wound by the way?" He asked with a smirk. I smirked and said, "Just fine."

His eyes narrowed and I watched his movements- his right hand twitched, his shoulders clenched, and his fingers from his left hand twitched back. I had a gun in my purse; I just needed to get there first. Sadly my purse was on the other side of the room. My chest didn't hurt that much at the moment- it would after this.

I moved out of the way as he ran towards me pulling out his handcuffs trying to cuff me. I grabbed the back of his jacket, pushed him down, used my other hand to grab his tie, pulled it around his neck, and as he landed on the floor I choked him with his tie.

"Who are you?" He choked out. I let go of him as I said, "Just a retired, pregnant, marine."

"No regular Marine can do that," Dylan said as he massaged his neck while he sat on the floor. I sat on the couch next to my purse and said, "I wasn't a regular marine. I moved faster, stronger- they wanted to put me on a special team, the G.I. Joes, I refused knowing I would never see Dani again."

Dylan didn't say anything so I said, "What are you doing here? I thought you and your people would be running around like chickens with your heads cut off."

Dylan chuckled at the metaphor and then everyone walked in. They looked shocked to see me sitting calmly on the couch while Dylan was on the floor with a bleeding lip from hitting the floor.

"You okay?" Merritt asked helping Dylan up. Daniel came over to me and he said, "You okay?"

I chuckled and said, "Babe, relax."

"She's qualified enough to kick my ass," Dylan said as he walked over. I laughed and said, "Yeah. I am."

"Did you tell her?" Henley asked as she walked over. Dylan shook his head no and I said, "I put together the pieces. If I say so myself, it was a good idea."

"Thank you," Dylan said. I smiled at him.

"You five need to leave the country though," Dylan explained, "Where would you like to go?"

I smirked as I leaned my head against Daniel's shoulder and said, "I was thinking France."

**AN: Just to let you all know, Dylan came to see Dri after he met up with the Horsemen to see if Dri could figure out his secret and to taunt her a bit.**

* * *

**Seven Months Later**

I walked hand-in-hand with Daniel down the beach as we talked.

Dylan had moved us to France gladly, needing to talk to Alma (who also apologized for shooting me,) and we'd been here ever since. Dylan gave us new names, new phones, new… everything. I was a self-defense trainer, Daniel was a magic teacher (go figure, right?) Henley assisted me as my… well my dummy technically though I never hurt her. She was also the receptionist. Merritt went off to do his own thing in England, and we haven't seen him since though he calls every week. Jack… well Jack was a locksmith. Daniel, Henley, and I learned French easily and Henley usually goes with Jack on his jobs because he's still learning.

Dylan became a close friend of ours and he and Alma are successfully dating. Jack and Henley are engaged (he proposed the second week we were here) and I am a proud mother. We had three baby girls. All fraternal. We had Isabelle (Belle) Claire Atlas, Cara Rivera Atlas, and Rebecca (Becca) Samantha Atlas. They were spoiled rotten- Becca and Belle were Daddy's girl while Cara stuck to me a lot more than Daniel. They were all currently being babysat by Henley and Jack.

"Do you like it here?" Daniel asked me as I stopped looking at the water. I looked back at him and said, "To be honest, I miss the US a lot. But we couldn't stay there anymore."

"What if I told you we could go back? Just you and I for the weekend," Daniel said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked over my shoulder at him and said, "We wouldn't be able to, the FBI-"

"-Is taken care of, Dylan faked our deaths a couple months back, remember? If we wanted we could even move back-"

"-We can't though," I said, "No matter how much we want to. We have lives here now."

Daniel smiled and kissed me on the head saying, "That's why you're the smart one."

I laughed and shoved him away saying, "Suck-up."

"Course I am. I'm always a suck-up to you," Daniel said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the sand. Daniel sat beside me and I laid my head on his shoulder and said, "Do you think we made a difference?"

Daniel smiled at me and said, "Even if we didn't make a difference over everyone or everything, we made a difference to Dylan and that's all that matters. We helped clear his conscience."

I nodded and said, "You're right," I stood up grabbing his arm, "Now come on, I want my babies."

Daniel laughed and got up. I released him and started running back towards the car. He chased after me laughing and I said, "You can catch me, you can keep me!"

Daniel sped up and wrapped his arms around my waist, stopping me.

"Do I win?" He asked me as he looked down at me. I pretended to think about it and said, "Yeah, why not? You deserve to win for once!"

I laughed and ran towards the car, and he said, "One time! You won against me one time!"

I smiled as I looked back at him as he walked towards me. I smirked crossing my arms and said, "Babe, that was twelve times ago."

"You counted!?" He asked me as he finally made it here. I nodded and said, "Yeah. It's fun watching the master lose at his own game for once."

"I only lose my concentration because of you…" Daniel muttered as we got in.

I smiled and leaned over and kissed him saying, "Suck-up."

"Only for you, dear."

I rolled my eyes as he drove out of the parking lot towards the house.

"Can I try one more ti-"

"-No."

* * *

**AN: THE END**

**Sorry about the long wait, I hurt my knee, and then I got behind on school.**

**Anyways, I didn't know how to end it. I felt that Adriana couldn't really help Jack with the breaking and entering because of her bullet wound and she wouldn't be able to do anything to help Merritt, Daniel, and Henley, so I came up with this.**

**I made the video the day I asked you guys' so even if you didn't want a video you still got one because I had already made it... *cue awkward laugh***

**The video is in my bio, and babies' pictures are also in my bio... I was thinking the Merritt story next? **


End file.
